Not Another MarySue!
by SabishiiBara
Summary: Another MarySue has entered the YGO fandom. AAAAHHHH! And this Sue, seems to be the worst one yet! R&R please!


**Authors Note: I've been reading some of the Mary-Sue parodies in the Yu-Gi-Oh section, so I thought I might give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however, own the Mary-Sue that's in the parody. Does anybody want her? Anybody!**

It was a beautiful day in Domino city. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and flowers were frolicking. (Readers get disturbing mental images of flowers skipping in a flower field.)

We shall now go to Domino High, and visit Yugi and co.

It was a normal day for all of them, Tristan was fighting with Duke, Yugi was playing Duel Monsters with Joey, Bakura was doodling in his notebook, and Tea, who was put in charge of the school dance, (A/n: Don't ask, I couldn't think of anything. But it does kind of fit her doesn't it?) was picking out songs that the DJ should play.

When, all of a sudden, the teacher walked in. "All right class has now started. But, before we move on, I'd like to introduce a new student."

The door opened, to reveal the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen. She had long, flowing blond hair, which fell into the most perfect waves down to her knees, soft and delicate pale skin, perfect red lips, and the most beautiful, sparkling, and glittering blue eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, which was the most smallest size possible. And it hugged her most delicate and beautiful figure. The skirt, however, was also cut just a tad bit shorter than the others, showing off her long pale legs. She was about Bakura's height, but she wore clear platform shoes that made her look taller.

The teacher coughed slightly, wiping away some drool which dribbled down his chin, with a hankerchief. "Class, this is Anastasia Cassandra Princess Angel Marie Elisabeth May April Madison Anderson." Anastasia smiled gracefully, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm very glad to be here." Her voice, it sounded like a combination of bells, and the sweetest singing of Doves.

Now, you can only imagine how the YGO boys would react. Joey looked like he died and went to heaven. Yugi looked like he died and went to heaven. Bakura looked like he died and went to heaven. Duke looked like he died and went to heaven. And Tristan, yep you guessed it, looked like he died and went to heaven.

The door burst open again, and we now see Seto Kaiba. "Stupid driver got me la-" But Seto never did get to finish his sentence, for he stopped and took a look at Anastasia, who gracefully turned her head around to see Kaiba, and smiled at him, her teeth were the most white teeth he'd ever seen. Seto looked like he had died and gone to heaven, (what's up with the guys dying and going to heaven? Oh well, it's a Mary-Sue) and he promptly fainted.

Anastasia, was about to help him being the little goody-two-shoes she is, when the teacher told her to pick a place to sit down. She smiled gracefully at him, (Readers wonder why the word 'gracefully' was used so many times) and nodded, while the teacher tried to keep himself from blushing.

She then walked over, and chose a seat next to Yugi. Now, normally if you walk around in tall platform shoes, you'd probably have trouble walking. And if your hair came down to your knees, you'd end up sitting on it and giving yourself a headache. But, Anastasia was able to walk over next to Yugi without no problem at all, and when she sat down, her hair conveniently swished over to the side, so she didn't sit on it.

Throughout all of first period, all the boys in the class stared at this beautiful girl. Even the teacher caught a few glances at her when no one was looking.

The bell finally rang, and it was time for lunch. Anastasia gracefully (there we go with the word 'gracefully' again!) turned her head to see Yugi, who was still staring at her. "Hello, I'm Anastasia Cassandra Princess Angel Marie Elisabeth May April Madison Anderson. And, what might your name be?"

Yugi blushed, her voice was so beautiful, that there was no way he could possibly describe it. "O-oh…. M-my n-n-n-n-name is Yugi M-moto. Call me Yugi."

Anastasia smiled in her super, ultra, perfect way. "Its nice to meet you Yugi. Shall we go have lunch together?"

Yugi blushed, she, the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen, invited _him_ to lunch? This was just too good to be true!

"Sure! You can have lunch with me and my friends!" Yugi then grabbed her hand, which was OOC for him, and then told the rest. "Hey guys! Guess what? Anastasia's gonna come and eat lunch with us! Isn't that great!" Yugi said in a very OOC way.

Joey looked happy.

Bakura clasped his hands together, with sparkles in his eyes.

Tristan squealed in a very girlish manner.

Seto then, who decided to be Yugi's friend if he was going to go eat lunch with the new girl, suddenly became conscious and jumped up and down joyfully.

Duke suddenly broke out into song, apparently happy at that moment.

And Tea, who was very jealous of this new girl, looked pissed.

Then they all (except Tea) happily said "Yes!"

And then they all happily walked outside to have their lunch.

Meanwhile, in an office very many miles away from Domino, a brunette woman spat up her coffee.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN ONE OF "THEM" IS THERE!"

"Um…. Yes….?"

"Oh, this is just great! This is just peachy!"

The man that apparently made the woman spit out her coffee quivered in his shoes.

The brunette sighed, then flicked a switch that was on her desk, and spoke into a little microphone. "Send them in."

"Yes ma'm." A voice said through the speaker, that was next to the microphone.

The man just stood there, still a bit scared. "Um…."

The woman glared at him, and pointed to the door. "Leave."

He nodded, and ran right through the door. Sigh, that was the one hundredth time this year he ran through the door, leaving a big gaping hole in it.

The woman sighed, it was costing her waaaay too much to the door repaired. She leaned back into her chair, and rubbed her forehead and grumbled to herself. "If the authoress can't possibly get rid of the Mary-Sue in any way possible, not only is Yu-Gi-Oh doomed…."

She then dramatically stood on her desk.

"IT GETS ABDUCTED FROM HER PAY!"

**SabishiiBara: Okay, well that's all for now. Let me know how you like it, so please review! Also, those who don't review, will also be appreciated if they just read it.**

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
